femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Jemma Whitbeck (Bull)
Jemma Whitbeck (Chloe Levine) is the redeemed villainess from "Survival Instincts," episode 2.11 of Bull (airdate January 2, 2018). At age 16, Jemma was chatting with who she believed was a teenage boy online, and later left to meet with him. She was surprised to see that her online lover, named Ryan Mitchell, was actually in his thirties, but she ended up going with him anyway. Jemma turned heel 18 months later, when she was shown participating in a jewelry store robbery with Ryan. Both robbers donned masks, with Jemma holding one of the hostages at gunpoint while Ryan was committing the robbery. When the couple escaped, they were caught by police, who unmasked the robbers and revealed them as Ryan and Jemma--the latter having a new edgier look. After her arrest, Jemma was released on $100,000 bail, and after returning home, she tore down her posters as part of her new personality. She turned down Dr. Jason Bull's advice, and even went to visit Ryan in prison. Bull's plan was to prove Ryan abused Jemma and forced her to commit the robbery with him (among other things), and that involved Bull and Benny Colón making up a story that an expert can prove abuse, using the story in a plan to make a deal where Jemma testifies against Ryan. However, Jemma's direct response to Bull's advice on testifying against her lover was flat out refusal, while also adding that Ryan would never turn against her. However, Ryan and Pappas (the prosecutor) were revealed to have made a deal, much to Jemma's shock and heartbreak, and it included Ryan testifying that there was no abuse, and that Jemma concocted the robbery scheme, with Ryan claming to be reluctant in following along. It was also revealed that Jemma went back home during the 18 month period she was missing, news that shocked Jemma's mother, Maya. Jemma was left resigning to her fate following Ryan's testimony, but later on, she returned to court and saw all of her friends who had been waiting for her during the 18 months period, and it gave Jemma the courage to testify against Ryan. In her testimony, Jemma revealed that she was sexually assaulted in their first meeting, and the abuse continued for the aforementioned period. Regarding the robbery, Jemma stated that she had never been to a jewelry store, and that Ryan forced her to commit the robbery, threatening not only her life, but Maya's if she didn't comply. Despite Jemma's emotional reveal, a mistrial was declared: 11-1 to acquit. Pappas later decided, in the interest of justice, that he would drop all charges against Jemma. The episode ended with Jemma back home with her mother, with the final showing Jemma turning on her laptop. Gallery Jemma Masked Villainess.png|Jemma in her villainous masked disguise Jenna Unmasked.png|Jemma revealed after her arrest Jemma on Trial.png|Jemma in her prison uniform Jemma on Trial 2.png|Jemma during her testimony Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Full Face Mask Category:Happy Ending Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Redeemed Category:Robber Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini